Percayalah, Sakura
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Kado kecil dari para Panitia Contest BTC II untuk para juara 3 dari masing-masing kategori dengan penname, AsaManis TomatCeri, Trancy Anafeloz, dan Nta-unfinished. Semoga senang dengan pemberian sederhana kami. Selamat membaca Savers.


standard disclaimer applied

_**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**_ Proudly Present

_**Percayalah, Sakura**_

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Drama typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Summary :

Tanpa kubayangkan sebelumnya tanpa kuduga-duga sebelumnya, orang itu kembali muncul di hadapanku. Menawarkan sebuah harapan besar dalam perjalanan cintaku.

Dedicated for :

Juara 3 dari kategori '_**Alternative Universe**_'dengan penname '_**Nta-unfinished'**_ yang berjudul '_**Kepingan**_'

X

X

X

_**Percayalah, Sakura**_

"Aku duluan ya, Sakura. Ada urusan di rumah. Sampai ketemu besok!" Pamit seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, kepada sahabat _pink_-nya yang sedang duduk sendiri di kursi taman kampus.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Ino!" balas gadis _pink_ tadi—Sakura Haruno—sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada sahabatnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ino sudah berlalu dengan mobil pribadinya yang berwarna merah.

Sejenak menghela nafas seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kelasnya.

"Sudah sepi," gumamnya sambil menyapu pandangannya disekitar kelas itu. Ketika tak mendapatkan teman seruangannya lagi, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sakura pun memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tasnya. Ia juga pasti ingin pulang sekarang, daripada harus tinggal berpanas-panasan di kampus—mengingat sudah tak ada dosen lagi yang akan masuk.

Dengan langkah sedikit gontai, Sakura keluar dari halaman kampus, berjalan dengan peluh yang mulai berjatuhan dipelipisnya—menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari kampusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aisssh! Kenapa macet lagi?" umpat Sakura sambil berusaha membuka pintu apartemennya yang terkunci dengan kunci pegangannya. Berkali-kali ia memutar kunci itu, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Malah kunci itu semakin susah untuk diputar.

_Pintu itu harus diganti secepatnya!_ Batin Sakura kesal.

Sudah sepuluh menit ia melakukan itu, tapi masih tetap sama—pintu itu belum terbuka juga. Bagaimana Sakura bisa masuk ke apartemennya nanti? Bagaimana dengan perutnya yang sudah berteriak meminta makanan? Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya yang ingin sekali merasakan kenyamanan kasur di dalam kamar?

_Shit_! Sakura mendengus sebal sambil sedikit menendang pintu apartemen itu.

"Aah, dasar me—"

"Butuh bantuan, nona?"

Suara baritone memasuki indra pendengaran Sakura, membuatnya berhenti mendengus. Mungkinkah orang itu tukang kunci? Kalau saja tukang kunci, Sakura akan memasakkan makanan terbaik yang pernah ada! Kalau saja, itu tukang kunci, ya.

Semoga saja!

Dengan senyum yang mengembang bahagia, Sakura dengan cepat menoleh.

"Tukang kunci yang baik hati, aku kesulitan membuka pintu in—"

Seketika itu mata Sakura membelalak. Kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang dikiranya tukang kunci tadi. Namun, tak lama kemudian, wajahnya merona merah—err, sangat merah.

Hei, apakah tukang kunci itu… tampan?

Kalau saja pintu itu bisa terbuka, Sakura akan cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tapi, karena apa ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk? Tukang kuncinya saja belum bergerak, ya 'kan?

"Kau…" tukang kunci itu menyahut sambil menaikkan jari telunjuknya—menunjuk ke wajah Sakura. sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"—Sakura?" tanyanya ragu. Sambil berusaha mencuri pandangan gadis bersurai merah muda yang sibuk menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei."

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Kembali menatap lekat-lekat mata sang tukang kunci itu. "S-Sasuke?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Dan sekali lagi, Sakura merasa _de javu_, ia seakan tenggelam dalam hitamnya mata elang lelaki itu—tukang kunci. Masa lalu kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Sakura.

Tapi… Sasuke?

"Sini kuncinya," ucapnya sambil meminta kunci pintu apartemen Sakura. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sakura pun menyodorkan kunci itu—matanya belum juga dapat lepas dari mata hitam itu. Dan seperti dulu, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Ia gugup—selalu begitu.

Masa lalu? Berarti, lelaki itu bukanlah seorang tukang kunci, ya 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu tersenyum senang melihat pintu apartemennya yang sudah terbuka, berkat bantuan err… Sasuke. Dia bukan tukang kunci, tenang saja.

"Uhm… masuklah dulu," ucap Sakura sedikit ragu. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk, mengikuti Sakura.

"Hn."

Tampak Sakura melepas jaket yang sedari tadi menempel ditubuh bagian atasnya. Kemudian digantungnya jaket itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah—yang di sana terdapat meja ukuran persegi dengan bantal duduk untuk sekedar bersantai—dengan Sasuke yang senantiasa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke menatap dengan seksama gadis itu. Mencari apa saja yang berubah dari gadis itu. Sebenarnya, ia juga tidak menyangka ini—bisa kembali bertemu dengan… 'teman' lamanya. Ya, teman yang dulu sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai rela mengucapkan perasaannya di depan umum—yang entah kenapa langsung saja ditolaknya. Teman yang dulu sangat suka menempel padanya. Ia masih ingat semua itu.

Tapi, sepertinya ia mendapatkan perubahan besar dari gadis itu. Perubahan yang sangat berbeda jauh dari dirinya yang dulu. Dan inilah kesimpulan Sasuke, gadis itu sudah benar-benar… dewasa.

Dewasa dari sikap dan sifatnya—tidak kekanak-kanakan lagi. Dewasa dari luarnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai, rambut sebahunya yang indah terawat, juga… wajahnya yang semakin cantik saja.

Semakin? Benarkah?

Lelaki itu merindukan semuanya. Gadis yang juga merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya. Gadis yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau senyum itu sangat tipis. Gadis yang entah kenapa bisa menerobos dinding pertahanan hatinya.

Mungkinkah?

"…Suke? Sasuke—"

"Y-ya?" sedikit kaget, ia mendapatkan tangan mungil Sakura melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Gara-gara tadi sibuk memikirkannya. Tanpa terasa ia sudah duduk di sana—berhadapan dengan Sakura. Di atas meja terlihat dua buah cangkir berisi teh hijau hangat—untuk Sakura dan dirinya.

"Maaf, kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja," sergah Sasuke pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan berhasil menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja bicara mengenai masa lalu mereka, tapi, keduanya tak cukup keberanian untuk sekedar menanyakan itu. Menanyakan kabar pun, mereka belum. Sakura yang memang sudah segan terhadap Sasuke semenjak kejadian 'itu', sudah tak ingin langsung _cerocos_ saja—ditambah Sasuke yang memang tidak suka mengobrol. Lengkaplah sudah, obrolan tak akan jadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura mengingat sebuah permainan saat mereka duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dengan pelan, ia mencoba melihat wajah Sasuke. Dan dengan ragu membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau masih ingat permainan botol itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Baiklah, saat putaran botol ini berhenti, kepada siapa pun mulut botol itu terarah. Maka orang itu harus mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Kalian mengerti?" seru gadis remaja berambut pink—Sakura—sambil meletakkan botol di atas salah satu meja dan tampak beberapa temannya melingkari meja itu._

"_Yaa, kami mengerti!" ucap teman-temannya serempak. Tapi, salah seorang teman laki-lakinya tak menyahut, ia hanya menatap ke arah lain._

"_Oke. Aku putar, ya!"_

_**Sret!**_

_Semua terlihat deg-degan menanti berhentinya botol itu berhenti—sambil berdoa dalam hati agar bukan mereka yang kena giliran duluan._

_**Ting!**_

_Botol itu berhenti. Menunjuk ke arah… pemuda berambut hitam raven, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Semua mata tertuju padanya, membuatnya risih—sangat risih. Tanpa ditatapi seperti itupun ia juga akan mengatakannya._

_Menghirup nafas, lalu menghelanya. "Aku membencimu, Sakura. Kau, sangat menyebalkan."_

"_E-eh?"_

_Jadi seperti itulah kalimat yang sangat ingin dikatakannya. Kalimat singkat yang mampu membuat Sakura tertunduk sedih._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. '_Masih mengingatnya? Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu mengingatnya lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengingat kalimatku lagi.'_

"Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin kau ucapkan. Aku pun begitu. Tapi, karena kita sama-sama tidak berani mengungkapkannya, lebih baik pakai cara ini saja. Err… setuju?" ucap Sakura sambil menaruh sebuah botol di atas meja. Ia menatap Sasuke ragu

"Hn."

"Itu… iya atau tidak?"

"Putar saja."

"Ah, baiklah," ucap Sakura segera memutar botol itu. Ia sadar, ini terlihat bodoh dan konyol. Tapi, ia juga ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang dari tadi menjanggal hatinya. Dan yang membuatnya bingung, Sasuke bisa menerima ajakan Sakura.

Sejenak hatinya menghangat mengingat Sasuke yang membantunya. Padahal, dulunya Sasuke sangat cuek padanya. Bahkan, menoleh pun tak mau. Begitulah masa lalu mereka. Kembali mereka terdiam, menunggu botol itu berhenti berputar.

_**Ting!**_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat, ketika melihat botol itu terarah padanya. Itu berarti, gilirannya. Sakura hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat, menunggu sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"…senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ucapnya sambil membuang muka. Nada dingin nan rendah itu, sepertinya tidak bisa membuat Sakura percaya dengan kalimatnya. Tapi, tak apalah, terserah Sakura mau bagaimana.

Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah Sakura, ia cukup senang mendengarnya—walau hanya kalimat singkat saja yang dilontarkan darinya. Dan, ia rasa, hanya kalimat itu yang ingin Sasuke keluarkan. Seketika itu, Sakura tersenyum hambar. Ya, hanya itu. Ia memang tidak pantas mengharap kalimat lebih darinya. Karena Sasuke… tetap Sasuke.

Sekarang giliran Sakura. Sejenak menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku… sangat senang. Aku harap keadaanmu baik-baik saja saat ini. Aku… tidak pernah menyangka kau ingin membantuku, mengobrol denganku, bahkan duduk bersamaku di sini," ucap Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia sudah dewasa, ia tidak boleh seperti dulu lagi. Ia tidak boleh takut menatap mata hitam Sasuke lagi.

Kembali kedua mata mereka bertatapan.

"Ingin sekali… aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa… aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku bukan Sakura yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu, _kok_. Tenang saja, Sakura yang dulu sering mengejarmu tak akan ada lagi. Maaf karena aku membahas ini, aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan waktu ini."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tapi juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata meneduhkan Sakura.

"Sesuai permintaanmu dulu, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-_kun_' lagi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi—walaupun perasaan itu masih ada, aku akan mencoba menghapusnya. Aku berjanji."

Lagi-lagi tersenyum hambar.

"Cepat minum tehnya, nanti dingin," sambung Sakura diakhiri senyum ceria yang dipaksakan, sepertinya. Setelah itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tak tahu harus menyikapinya dengan apa—jujur, ini tidak seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Tidak sama sekali. Ia pun menghela nafas berat. Seperti ada yang menjanggal dadanya.

Err… Sesak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengantarkan Sasuke menuju pintu apartemen. Sudah saatnya lelaki itu pulang. "Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktumu untuk datang ke sini. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja kita bertemu di sini," ucap Sakura yang di hadapannya tepat berdiri sosok tinggi yang tampan—Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke seakan berkecamuk di dalam, masih memikirkan kalimat Sakura tadi. Sungguh, dengan cara apa ia harus memperbaiki semua ini?

Keduanya lagi-lagi terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa hangat ketika menatap mata hijau itu—apalagi Sakura yang tidak ingin menyudahi menatap mata itu. Ah, akan terasa sulit jika tak diungkapkan, bukan?

Sedikit rasa bersalah menghampiri Sasuke, ketika kembali mengingat deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura tadi. Dengan pelan, tangannya bergerak menuju wajah Sakura—tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Maaf," ucapnya seraya menyentuh pipi kanan Sakura dengan tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya—dan ia ingin berusaha. "Maaf karena telah membuatmu sesak karena perasaan itu. Tapi, bisakah kau agar tetap menjaganya?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya cepat. Apa tadi yang Sasuke katakan?

"Aku tahu, ini akan semakin sulit. Tapi aku akan berusaha," lanjutnya.

Mendengarnya, Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada drama apa ini? "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?"

"Perasaanmu. Aku bergantung dengan itu."

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti," ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Kapan Sasuke menyinggung tentang perasaannya? Berbicara lembut padanya seperti ini pun, baru kali ini. Ambigu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura."

Aa… yang tadi itu apa? Seketika itu mata Sakura kembali membelalak, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Matanya pun terasa hangat, seperti ingin… menangis.

Dia tidak bercanda, 'kan?

"Perubahanmu sangat besar, Sasuke. Bahkan, sekarang kau bisa bercanda dihadapan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau sukai. Sangat jelas," kata Sakura sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ini membuat hatinya tambah sakit, sungguh. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tersenyum kecut sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau menyuruhku pulang? …baiklah, aku pulang."

Melihat kaki jenjang Sasuke mulai melangkah mundur, Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Benar, 'kan? Lelaki itu hanya bercanda. Buktinya, ia sama sekali tidak memaksa ataupun mendesak Sakura mengenai perasaannya.

"Cepatlah pu―Sasuke?"

Sakura tiba-tiba kaget bukan main melihat lelaki berwajah tampan itu sedang membuka pintu apartemen dihadapannya. "K-kau―"

"Kau menyuruhku pulang, 'kan? Aku sudah pulang," potong Sasuke cepat setelah membuka pintu… apartemennya―apartemen yang sangat pas berada di depan apartemen Sakura. Jadi, ia tinggal di situ?

Dengan perasaan yang masih kaget, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Sekarang, ia bisa leluasa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bukannya itu bagus?

_**Greep**_

Sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke dengan pelan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap gadis manis itu dengan kehangatan. Ia sadar, bahwa ia memang menyukainya. Err… mungkin mencintainya?

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di situ?" tanya Sakura ragu. Ia juga masih ragu membalas pelukan hangat itu. Ya, masih ada rasa tidak pantas untuk membalasnya.

"Sejak aku mulai mencarimu."

"…kau mencariku?"

"Ya, karena aku juga… menyukaimu. _Err_… aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya ia sudah harus percaya. Sasuke mengatakannya sudah dua kali, _lho_. Dan sepertinya ia juga harus membalas pelukan itu―dengan pelan ia beranikan mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya ditubuh Sasuke. Menimbulkan senyum kecil dibibir tipis lelaki itu―pujaan hatinya sejak dari dulu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangkanya."

"Percayalah, Sakura."

"…aku percaya, Sasuke_._"

"_Err…_ tidak berminat memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-_kun_' lagi?"

"Aku selalu berminat, Sasuke…-_kun_."

'…_karena perasaan itu akan selalu ada…_

…_selalu tersimpan dihati kecilku…_

…_untukmu, Sasuke-kun…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

Fic sederhana untukmu, dari author ber-_panname_ _**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**_ dan selamat atas kemenangannya. Terimakasih karena sudah ikut ambil dalam _**Kontes Banjir TomatCeri II**_.

Salam hangat panitia

_**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**_


End file.
